Lost Boys: One Week Later
by Sergio Frazetta
Summary: Just a story following events that might have occurred after the movies end. Sorry ladies, no slash.


Four boys and a Husky stood at the white picket fence in front of the vampire's house. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" Sam asked, his over feathered hair rustled in the breeze.

"Our objective is to breach the perimeter, reconnoiter, and gather intelligence on _Nosferatus Santa Carlus_." Edgar said, checking the water level on his squirt gun for the tenth time. His brother Alan took over, "Figure on having a few days before Max gets noticed as missing, this is the best time, we may not have an opportunity like this again."

"Opportunity like what…Max is dead; all his vampires are gone too. It's in the comic!"

Edgar and Alan shared a look, then coolly regarded Sam, "Dude, its Santa Carla…there's ALWAYS more vampires."

"But since sundown won't be for another seven hours, I expect vampiric contact to be minimal. Which should only leave the tomb guardian…" Edgar said stroking his hairless chin. The dog, Thorn, Sam shuddered at the memory of that beast coming through the fence at his mother. No, he wasn't looking forward to facing Thorn again.

"Got it covered bro." Alan snapped Sam back to attention. "What fiendish hellhound can resist 5 lbs of raw steak?" Alan pulled a paper wrapped package from his duffel bag.

"Guys…please don't tell me that's the steak my mom was gonna grill for us tonight." Sam groaned.

"Ok, I won't," grinned Alan. "It's for a good cause, Sam. You think my folks would be thrilled if they knew we raided their stash for the secret ingredients?" He produced an unmarked pill bottle, rattling full of whatever it was the Frog parents were always on.

"Not like they'd miss it," grumbled Edgar, the macho tone dropped for once. Alan glanced at his brother, and then began inserting the brightly colored pills into the raw steak. The friendly husky tried to nose his way into the package.

"No Nanook, not for you." Sam and Laddy had to restrain the big dog. Laddy was the dog's new shadow. He hadn't left Nanook's side since the events of that last weekend. "And if Thorny won't take the bait, we can always chuck Laddy over the fence" growled Edgar, back in full Rambo mode. The normally quiet little boy flashed his teeth at Edgar, "Sorry kid, that only worked when you were undead."

"Lay off him Edgar," Sam said. Sam's mom had invited Laddy and Star to stay as long as they needed. Long enough at least for them to concoct a believable story for their whereabouts these past months. Alan straightened up, "Ok done. There are enough pharmaceuticals in this to knock out Andre the Giant for a week."

"So who's gonna feed it to him?" Laddy asked. The three older boys exchanged looks.

"Uhhhh…"

Eventually, it was decided that Sam would open the gate, while the two Frogs would move in far enough to attract the dog's attention. "Mom hadn't gone more than a few steps before he went at her…so be careful guys." Alan raised his fist in acknowledgement, the steak clutched to his chest, Edgar, behind, test swung the nunchuku he'd brought along for non-vampiric protection. "Watch it with those things Bruce Lee; Mom's still mad at you for breaking their good bong."

"You'll be glad I brought em when Cujo goes for your pulsing jugular." While the Frogs bickered, Sam took a look over his shoulder to see if they were drawing any attention. Fortunately, Max's house was at the end of a long driveway up in the hills, ideal for the seclusion the vampire had required. Sam still couldn't believe Max was the vampire lord of Santa Carla, the guy had been so….boring. Vampires dressed in fancy evening wear and hung around in castles menacing young virgins in low cut white gowns. They didn't wear tweed jackets and manage video stores. And he had been after Sam's Mom! Sam shuddered at the memory of Max, his mask of humanity dropped, reaching for his mother with outstretched talons. "Any time you're ready Sammy" Edgar's voice snapped Sam back to attention.

"Sorry guys," he said, unlocking the gate and opening it just wide enough to allow Edgar and Allen to slip inside. Despite their camouflaged fatigues, the two Frogs stuck out like sore thumbs on Max's impeccably manicured lawn. Sam had to wonder as he watched them zigzag across the lawn to the house how these two had managed to survive in Santa Carla. They weren't exactly quiet about the vampire presence in town, forcing a copy of Vampires Everywhere on practically anyone unlucky enough to wander into their comic shop. Still, what the Frogs lacked in tact, they made up for in guts. They were practically at the porch when Edgar held up his fist, signaling stop. "Sam! I think you better come take a look at this!"

The dog looked to have been dead years. Its body was near mummified. Yet there was no mistaking the black leather collar with the tag THORN engraved in gothic lettering.

"It must have happened when Max died." Sam said, "Like in the comic, the vampire imbues the guardians with some of his power."

"So he coulda been ancient in vampire dog years." Allen suggested, "Guess we ruined your mom's dinner for nothing."

"SHIT!" Edgar swore, kicking the remains of Thorn which completely flew into dust, "Talk about monster-slaying blue balls!"

"That just makes our job easier," Sam said, "Mom told us Max said that Thorn was all the protection he needed. No alarms, no dog, no problemo."

"He's right bro, we get in grab anything slightly vampiro and…" Allen was cut off by Nanook's furious barking from the beyond the fence. All three boys turned to see what set the dog off only to find their vision blocked by a tall man in a dark suit.

"Masters Emerson and Frog I presume?" His features were obscured by a black fedora and dark glasses, but Sam got the impression of fangs when the man spoke, and not just vampire fangs, the guy had a mouth like a shark.

"Who wants to know?" Edgar asked in his best Stallone voice, his grip on the nunchaku tightened.

"My name is not important, and you will not see me again if you are good boys." His voice had an accent that Sam couldn't quite place, definitely not American or even European. More like the turbaned guys from an Indiana Jones movie. "Now I must insist you all leave the premises."

"Or what?" Allen growled, joining his brother in their Bad Frog routine.

"Or I shall be forced to call the local constabulary" the man smiled, mouth closed.

"Don't swear at me freakshow, I'll—"Edgar started towards the man but Sam held him back.

"He means the cops Edgar, he'll call the cops." The tall man gave Sam a curt nod.

"Thank you Master Emerson." He began to stride towards them. The boys backed off cautiously, and involuntarily. Something about the man was very much like being near Max when he'd vamped out. You just wanted to run. Of course, the presence of California sunlight ruled out this guy being a vampire. Passing the boys without missing a step, he paused at the door to Max's house. "Run along now boys. I'm sure Ms. Emerson is wondering where you are. She seemed most upset when I left her."

"What the hell do you mean…?!" Edgar started to shout, but Sam was already at the fence running past the still barking Nanook to their bikes. The Frogs and Laddie followed soon after. Nobody saw the tall man smile and enter Max's house.


End file.
